iDream Sweetly
by anquhluh
Summary: Carly has a dream that she can't get out of her head. What happens when she decides to open up about it? Creddie lemon. One-shot.


It was 2:28 in the morning. She'd fallen asleep for a whopping 16 minutes. She sighed as she realized this. She tossed and turned, and tried to occupy her mind with any thought other than the one she had now.

It'd been a week since she had the dream and she hadn't slept much since. She tried to reason with herself a million times since. It was the first time she'd had a dream like that, that's why she couldn't stop thinking about it, right? After all, you can't control what you dream about. Everyone dreams about things they'd never even think of doing in the world beyond their imagination.

That's where Carly Shay's problem came in. She now spent her waking hours doing nothing but that: thinking about her dream, imagining what it'd be like if something like that really happened.

She kept telling herself that these thoughts were ridiculous. After all, she had no experience in…that. She couldn't even bring herself to say the word. She'd tried mouthing it to herself once after the dream, and felt the burning creeping up her neck as her mouth formulated the word that was now residing in her conscious: sex.

The dream had taken place in her room, which she attributed the sleeplessness to. It was in this bed that she'd imagined his hands, first holding her hips, then guiding her down onto the bed before exploring every crevice of her body. It was in this bed that she woke up, lightly panting, feeling a moisture between her legs she'd never felt before.

Carly was a self proclaimed prude. Well, not really proclaimed, because she'd never talk about anything so intimate. She couldn't even listen to some of Sam's crude jokes without feeling as though she should run into the nearest confessional. She recalled how Sam had laughed at the look on her face once a while back, when during a round of sleepover girl talk, Wendy asked if any of them had ever touched themselves.

The thing was that up until that dream, Carly had never minded being inexperienced. She was perfectly fine with being innocent and pure. But now, she wanted to explore. She wanted to touch and be touched. Most of all, she wanted Freddie to be the one who touched her, just like in her dream.

When she woke up from her dream, she realized the enjoyable sensations she'd felt weren't restricted to her dream. She felt an odd tingling just below her waistband that she'd never felt before. But it was more than that, she also realized. It was the fact that Freddie had made her feel such pleasure that intrigued her. Was this what it was like to be sexually attracted to someone?

In the days after the dream, she'd carefully examined every inch of Freddie's body. She noticed definition in places that she was pretty sure weren't always so defined. She even caught herself feeling that tingle between her legs after staring so intently at him during rehearsal that week.

As she thought about her week and grew increasingly frustrated, she decided she needed to take a little walk. She'd stay in front of Bushwell Plaza, just pacing back and forth within Lewbert's line of vision to be safe. She crept down the stairs quietly and eased her front door shut behind her. She turned around quickly, not expecting to see anyone at this time of night.

"Carly, what're you doing up?" Freddie asked. He was just as surprised to see her.

"Couldn't sleep," she sighed, twirling the ends of her hair, which fell just over her chest. Freddie's attention was drawn to her moving hand, and he noticed something protruding from her shirt. It took a minute for him to realize that she wasn't wearing a bra and that the cool air had awoken her nipples.

He heard her say his name and snapped out of his trance. "Huh?" he asked, hoping it wasn't obvious that he'd been staring.

"I asked you how come you're out here so late."

"Oh," he said, running his hand through his hair. His muscles peeked out from underneath his gray t-shirt, catching Carly's attention. She vaguely heard him utter an explanation as he lowered his arm, causing her eyes to trail down to the space between his legs. She felt that tingling feeling again, now familiar to her, and forced herself to look away.

This time, he said her name, snapping her back to here and now. "Is something bothering you Carls?"

She slinked down to the floor, her back against the wall facing her apartment. He joined in the space next to her. "Freddie, have you ever had a…weird dream?"

"You mean like a nightmare?"

"No, like a dream that made you feel _really_ good," she looked at him, hoping her eyes would get across the words her lips couldn't say.

Luckily, he caught on. "Ohhh, you mean _that_ kind of dream. Of course I have, I'm a guy, we're wired for it. Is that what's bothering you?"

She was surprised at how nonchalant Freddie was being about this. She suddenly felt extremely childish and self-conscious. "No," she said defensively.

Freddie waited for her real response. "Okay, maybe." She clamped her eyes shut, afraid to see his response.

He turned more toward her. "Carly, don't let it bother you. There's nothing wrong with you. It's perfectly natural." He knew he sounded very much like an afterschool special, but it was the only thing he could think to say. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, immediately wincing at his own question and preparing to hear about some steamy sex session between her and Griffin or Shane.

"I couldn't, it's too embarrassing," she mumbled from under her hair, which was like a curtain around her face as it was buried in her knees.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Carly. I promise, I won't judge you or anything." Carly shook her head no from where it was, still unable to meet Freddie's eyes.

He sighed. He figured he'd resort to embarrassment. "If it makes you feel any better, I've had those dreams about you." He started to kick himself as soon as the words escaped him. Now she'd think he was a pervert and never want to speak to him again, he thought.

After hearing Freddie's confession, Carly's head popped up. "Really?" she said. Realizing her tone was too excited, she tried again. "I mean, really?" she asked more mundanely.

"Y-yeah, I have…" his words trailed off, fearing her reaction.

"Freddie," she said, her voice low and sweet. "My dream was about you."

Freddie made no attempt to mask the amazement in his voice. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. And it was—you were, really, really good," she felt her face burning with embarrassment.

He smirked, proud of himself, even though he knew he had zero experience in that area. He saw a grin appear on her face, and for the first time in consciousness, he thought Carly was sexy.

What was even sexier was when she began to kiss him, slowly at first, but with mounting passion as she _wanted_ to feel that dampness between her legs.

She broke the kiss and before Freddie could speak, she pressed her finger to his lips. She stood up, pulling him up with her. She tiptoed back into her apartment and took his hand to guide him in. She gave Freddie a reassuring look to ease his nerves.

After what seemed like forever, they finally reached her bedroom. She quietly clicked the lock on her door in place before joining Freddie, who sat on her bed. She returned her lips to their rightful place on his, leaning over him and forcing him down onto her bed.

He rolled onto his side and as she rolled onto hers. A quiet moan escaped her lips as Freddie's tongue ventured into her mouth. After a few minutes, he tentatively moved his hand to her chest, hovering over it but afraid to make contact. She took her own hand and put it over his, closing the gap. He was turned on by how forward she was being considering how scared he knew she was. She was turned on by how he seemed to know her body already. His ministrations made her feel weak.

The slight tingling she'd felt as a result of her dream was nothing compared to the fire she felt between her legs as Freddie grew more comfortable. He honed in on her nipples, rolling the nub between his fingers. Her shirt provided an extra sensation she was enjoying, and although she wanted to feel his skin on hers, she decided to take it slow.

Carly's moans and whimpers were driving Freddie wild. He felt his cock straining against his pajama pants and boxers, dying to be set free. He didn't expect that to happen, however. Right now was about making Carly's dream come true.

Carly was rethinking her decision about keeping her shirt on as Freddie continued to work his magic on her. When he grabbed her hair as he rubbed her nipples between his fingers vigorously, she thought she was going to lose it. She was confident that her flood gates were going to break. If Freddie's hand moved her tiny black shorts, she knew he'd feel her juices sopping through.

She broke their contact for what felt like forever to remove her shirt. Freddie gaped at her perky, petite breasts before returning his hands to her. Carly couldn't believe how amazing it felt. It was all so new to her, but she had a dangerous craving for more. She promised herself not to go all the way, but didn't make any promises beyond that.

Freddie broke their kiss. "Carly, can I try something? If you don't like it I promise I'll stop."

"Sure," she said breathily.

Freddie lowered his head to Carly's chest. He began to brush the tip of his tongue lightly against her nipple. Her back arched in response. Freddie looked up at her. "More Freddie," she moaned, guiding his head back.

His tongue went from grazing tentatively to devouring her in a matter of minutes. He sucked her nipple, drawing it out as far as he could before rolling it carefully between his teeth.

Carly moaned his name in a low purr whilst he alternated between her peaks. She felt something hard brush against her leg as he moved. Her mind was racing. She wanted him to feel what she was feeling.

"Freddie?" she asked. He stopped what he was doing, worrying he'd done something wrong. "I want to touch you," she said, her voice sending vibrations through every inch of him.

"A-are you sure?" he said, his voice cracking.

She answered by placing her hands on the waistband of his pajama pants, working them down over him. She saw his cock protruding, constrained by his boxers. She grabbed him, unsure of what to do at first. She decided to feel his length, not knowing that her movement was exactly what he wanted. He moaned, startling her. She froze. "Keep going Carly. That feels so good."

She sighed with relief, increasing the speed of her movements. She was intrigued by how big it was. Although she had no source of comparison, she had a feeling Freddie was well endowed. She was mesmerized by the shape, running a finger around the ridge of the head. Most of all, she was captivated by how she could make Freddie feel as good as he made her feel.

After some time, Freddie removed her hand from him. He was met with a look of confusion. He grabbed Carly, pressing her against him. Their kissed wantonly as Freddie moved himself against her. His center met hers, and she felt herself on the brink of ecstasy.

Freddie broke their kiss once more. "Carly, this is incredible, but I think we should stop. I don't want to, um, finish on your bed."

"I understand," she said, a slight tone of disappointment evident.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry, I just don't want to ruin your sheets. It's not you, I promise, you're great."

"No, I'm not mad. I think I was just close to the same thing, and I've never experienced that before."

"You've never made yourself…"

"No, I haven't. I was just wondering how it felt."

Freddie's signature smirk appeared on his face yet again. "Just because I can't doesn't mean you can't."

Carly took Freddie's hand and placed it on the waistband of her shorts. "I like the way you think, Benson," she grinned as she launched an attack on his lips.

Freddie began working his hands over the thin terrycloth shorts. He could feel her wet core through the shorts, reassuring him that she was enjoying what he was doing.

Carly didn't miss a beat as she grabbed his hand and placed his fingers under the waistband of her shorts. He tentatively moved his fingers under the waistband of her underwear. Her juices caused his fingers to immediately slip between her folds. He moved his fingers over her opening, wanting to dip in but unsure of whether she was ready. Instead, he moved his fingers up to her clit, coaxing it out of hiding. He rubbed his fingers over the bud rapidly, causing Carly's moans to grow louder.

When she began to buck her hips, he knew this was the grand finale. He continued to work one hand on her clit while he used the other on her nipple. As he saw her face contort in utter rapture, he slipped a finger into her tight hole, working it in and out furiously until her orgasm subsided.

They lay together, covered in beads of sweat. Carly couldn't believe she'd gotten up the nerve to do what she'd done. Freddie couldn't believe that he'd not only gotten to finally experience something intimate, but with Carly, the girl of his dreams.

Carly pulled her shirt back on and settled into Freddie's arms. He ran his fingers through her hair, and noticed her beginning to fall asleep.

"Carls, it's late. I should go, we've got school in the morning."

She nodded, walking him quietly to the door. She slipped outside with him. "Freddie, thanks for…everything. That was better than anything I could've imagined."

"Thank _you_, gorgeous. I'll see you later," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

He opened his door, looking back at Carly before she closed hers. "Hey Carly?"

"Yeah?"

He gave her that wicked smile once more. "Sweet dreams," he said, winking as he closed the door.


End file.
